


Call me Sir

by TheMockingDahila



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies)
Genre: Bottom Yondu Udonta, Dominant Kraglin, Established Relationship, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Sex, kragdu, stuff in the butt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-16
Updated: 2017-11-16
Packaged: 2019-02-03 08:51:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12745023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMockingDahila/pseuds/TheMockingDahila
Summary: After almost getting cheated out of money, Yondu goes to his quarters to relax. Kraglin joins to help his captain 'relax.'





	Call me Sir

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Write_like_an_American](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Write_like_an_American/gifts).



 Viorus was a nice little planet. It was mostly a place for mining. Treasure from Viorus fetched a pretty penny on any market. Grabbing gems wasn’t a difficult job. It was relatively easy. Yondu preferred easy jobs for the most part. Jobs that were quick and easy were the best since they were little bloodshed. Now a job like this should have been easy.

 

   Too bad the jackass they were working with wanted to screw them over.

 

   Yondu picked at his teeth while Taserface repeatedly punched the man on the floor. Kraglin was currently putting vast amounts of gems into a sack. Yondu spat and inspected the gristle he had removed from his teeth. He continued to watch as Taserface gleefully tore the poor bastard on the floor apart. If Yondu had any sympathy for the man, he would have felt bad. Sadly, he didn’t have any sympathy for a jackass who tried to doublecross the Ravagers. If there was one thing, Yondu hated it was people who tried to cheat him. 

 

   “Git as much as ye can boy,” Yondu demanded. “This fucker tried to cheat us. We ain’t leaving until he’s broke.”

 

   “Aye,” Kraglin replied.

 

   It took a good thirty minutes for Kraglin to grab all the jewels. Taserface gave the bloodied man one last good punch in the face before spitting on him. The three of them left, leaving the sad sack to bleed out on the floor. Yondu was pleased with himself. He always was. He loved his job. Being a Ravager was the high life and being a Ravager captain was even better. 

 

   As the three pirates walked back towards their ship, Yondu glanced around the market. He could see people whispering, staring at him with fear. He grinned, taking it all in. He heard giggling as two young women smiled him. Yondu’s grin grew as one of them blew him a kiss. He saw Kraglin roll his eyes, but he said nothing. Yondu winked at the two ladies, and they giggled even more. Yeah, it was good to be in charge. 

 

   Once the reached the Eclector, Kraglin tossed the bag onto the floor. The glittering gems fell out, shining in the light. The other Ravagers whooped and hollered, grabbing for the colorful stones. Kraglin smirked. The mission hadn’t gone as planned, but they still ended up with the booty. 

 

   “Tell Gef to head to the nearest brothel planet.” Yondu told Kraglin. “We deserve a little break.”

  
  


   “Aye captain.”

 

   “And Kraglin?”

 

   “Yes, boss?”

 

   “Come to my quarters when you’re done.”

* * *

 

 

   Another thing Yondu liked was shiny things. Things that glistened and gleamed always caught his eye. Since Yondu had been treated so poorly today, he had snatched a few stones from his client's personal collection. In his hand, he held a large purple stone. It was heavy, but it fit in the palm of his hand. Holding it up to the light, he watched as it shined. Another pretty little thing for his collection. He placed it down and grabbed another one. While he inspected the smooth, green gem he had stolen, he heard the door open.

 

   “Find something, good boss?” Kraglin asked.

 

   “Yep. Kept the nicest ones for myself,” Yondu chuckled. “Ain’t that a beaut Kraglin?”

 

   The green one was oval shaped with a smooth surface. Kraglin nodded as he slipped off his boots. Kraglin wasn’t a big fan of shiny things, but that was fine by Yondu. That meant more for shinies for him. Yondu rubbed his finger over the green stone, savoring its smoothness. He was happy he had snagged this one. He was also happy he had hidden it. The boys wouldn’t have taken proper care of this one. His boys wouldn’t have cared for it like he did.

 

   “Find anything else for yourself Krags?”

 

   “Not really. You know gems aren’t my thing,” Kraglin removed his jacket.

 

   “Your loss,” Yondu said. “Now this one? This one is gorgeous.”

 

   It was a pale pink gem that was glittery. It was oblong and smooth like the green gem. When Yondu held it to the light, it sparkled like a star. Out of all of them, it was the brightest. Yondu grinned, proud of his new collectibles. Kraglin removed his pants, watching as his captain admired his new shinies. Kraglin smirked as he sat down on the bed. Yondu was sprawled out on the bed, lying on his stomach. Kraglin looked over the elderly Centaurian’s back. There were many scars on his blue skin, some faded and some stubbornly remaining. Kraglin ran a finger down Yondu’s spine. Yondu reacted by twitching slightly. He glanced over at his first mate, glaring at him but there was no malice in his look. It was all for appearance. When they were on the bridge, Kraglin answered to Yondu.

 

But in the bedroom, things were different. 

 

“Whatcha doing boy?” Yondu asked.

 

“Nuttin,” Came the reply. “Just admiring.”

 

Yondu wasn’t conventionally handsome. It wasn’t just his scars. Yondu was a bit intimidating, but he also wasn’t a classy man. He burped, picked his nose, scratched in places he shouldn’t, and there were times where he forgot to shower. He didn’t scream sexy. Despite that, Yondu wasn’t in terrible shape. There was muscle too him with a bit of thickness. Namely in his ass. That was one thing Kraglin wanted. He wanted the ass, and he wanted to control.

 

Yondu growled slightly as Kraglin grabbed a handful of the other man’s ass but he said nothing nor did he push Kraglin away. Yondu did jerk slightly when Kraglin slapped his rear. A growl was heard, but Yondu still didn’t do anything. Kraglin just smirked as his hands caressed Yondu’s ass. It was probably his best feature. Perfectly round and great for smacking.

 

“On your back,” Kraglin demanded.

 

Yondu grumbled but complied as he laid down on his back. Kraglin swiftly removed Yondu’s briefs.  Yondu’s dick flopped out. Beneath the ribbed penis was a pussy. This was another secret that was only for Kraglin.  Grinning, Kraglin ran his finger down the already wet pussy, earning a shiver from Yondu. His captain was still trying to act aloof. It was kinda cute. 

 

“You’re so pleased with yourself aren’t ya?” Kraglin began, opening up Yondu’s legs. 

 

Yondu said nothing but he watched Kraglin as he positioned himself in front of other alien’s genitals. Kraglin started rubbing the folds, his thumb going to press down on the clit. Yondu moaned louder, his face becoming flushed. Kraglin’s grin grew as he explored his lover's slit. Already, Kraglin’s fingers were coated with Yondu’s arousal. 

 

“Ya just gonna look at it?” Yondu snapped.

 

“Hey, what’s with the back talk?”

 

Kraglin flicked Yondu’s pussy, and he twitched.

 

“I think you owe me an apology.”

 

“I’m sorry,” Yondu mumbled.

 

“I’m sorry what?”

 

Kraglin grabbed Yondu’s cock and twisted it. Yondu bit his lip.

 

“I’m sorry sir.”

 

“Good boy.”

 

Kraglin pushed a finger into Yondu’s slick pussy and started to pump it. Yondu’s moans became louder. Kraglin pushed his finger in and out at a slow pace, feeling Yondu’s inner walls started to constrict. While he fingered his boy toy, Kraglin leaned forward and pressed a kiss to Yondu’s clit. Yondu gasped before moaning again. He groaned, gripping the bedsheets. Kraglin kept going, Yondu’s folds becomer slicker with each lick. Kraglin pulled back, licking his lips. 

 

“I hope you're ready because I’m gonna fuck you so hard you won’t be able to walk straight,” Kraglin said.

 

Kraglin glanced at the three gems lying on the bed and he got an idea. He picked up the pink one. With his free hand, he rummaged around in the bedside table until he found a bottle of lube. He popped opened the bottle and applied a generous layer of lube onto the stone. Yondu watched him, completely silent. Once he was sure the rock was nice and slick, Kraglin placed a finger in Yondu’s anus. The elderly alien grunted as he closed his eyes. Kraglin whistled as he loosened the hole up. Once it wasn’t so tight, Kraglin pushed the gem in.

 

“Fuck!” Yondu bit down on his hand.

 

“There we go,” Kraglin said. “Betcha that’ll feel nice once I start fucking your brains out.”

 

“Then hurry it up.” Yondu managed.

 

“Hey, what did I say about the backtalk?”

 

Kraglin slapped Yondu’s pussy, making the other man cry out.

 

“I’m sorry, I’ll be quiet!” Yondu moaned.

 

“I’m sorry what?” Another slap.

 

“Fuck! I’m sorry sir!”

 

“Good boy.”

 

Kraglin’s lined himself up with Yondu’s pussy before slowly pushing in. Yondu moaned beneath him, his hands clawing at the bedsheets. Once he was inside, Kraglin grabbed Yondu’s erection and started slowly rubbing it. The cock reacted in his hand, throbbing and twitching. Kraglin grinned as he started thrusting forward. Yondu’s breath became short, his face flushed. Kraglin watched as a shaky, blue hand reached downwards.

 

“You know the rules,” Kraglin smacked Yondu’s hand away. “No touching. I’m in charge.”

 

Yondu whimpered, but Kraglin didn’t relent. He continued to rub the pulsing cock, squeezing tightly. He flicked it, getting a moan from his captain. Kraglin twisted, tugged, bit, sucked and did everything he could think of. The more he teased, the bigger Yondu’s erection became. Yondu became a panting, quivering mess. Kraglin’s cock was squeezed by the other alien’s pussy, signaling an impending orgasm. 

 

“That like that dontcha?” Kraglin purred. “I can feel that rock inside ya too.”

 

With each thrust, Kraglin could feel the rock pressing against his cock. He could only imagine how Yondu felt. Kraglin continued his actions, his hand never leaving the pulsing, purple cock. He watched Yondu, taking in his face. The elder alien’s face was flushed, and he had his eyes closed. He said nothing. The only sounds he made were moans and grunts of pleasure. There was nothing more beautiful than seeing the Ravager captain completely overtaken by bliss.

 

Kraglin could feel Yondu’s inner walls squeeze his cock. Grunting, Kraglin held onto Yondu’s hips as he picked up speed. His hand continued to rub up and down, making the captain’s cock nice and hard. Kraglin continued to watch the other man. Yondu’s eyes were still closed, and he was biting down on his lip. Once more, he tried to reach towards his erection.

 

“Hey!” Kraglin slapped his hand away. “What did I say?”

   “I can’t---take---anymore.” Yondu managed to get out.

 

   “Yes, you can. But since you ain’t behaving, I might stop.” 

 

   Kraglin went to pull out.

 

   “No, I’ll behave. I’m sorry sir. Please, please, please don’t stop. I’ll be good.”

 

   “You better,” Kraglin paused. “You wanna cum dontcha?”

 

   “Yeah.”

 

   “Okay. I’ll let you cum, but you still need to be punished. Get on your knees and take your datapad out.”

 

   Yondu sighed as he got up and did what Kraglin asked. He placed the datapad in front of him as Kraglin positioned himself behind him. 

 

   “You’re going to look over the entire shipping log. Every single detail and you’re going to say it out loud. If you lose your place, you have to start over. Once you’re done, you can cum. Got it?”

 

   “Yes, sir.”

 

   Kraglin entered Yondu and started thrusting again. He went slowly, wanting to add to Yondu’s torture. Yondu whimpered before starting to read his log. Kraglin held onto Yondu’s hips, trying to go deeper. Yondu held back his moans as he continued to read the data pad. His breathing hitched each time Kraglin went deep, but he didn’t lose his place. He obviously wanted to cum. His pussy walls kept squeezing Kraglin’s cock, trying to coax an orgasm out of his cock. 

 

   “And one---ah---crate---oh god-----of Skewelean---fuck---sunstones.” Yondu panted. “That’s--fuck---everything!”

 

   “Have you learned your lesson?”

 

   “Yes, sir.”

 

   “Do you think I should let you cum?”

 

   “Please, sir.”

 

   “Alright, you can cum.”

 

   Kraglin pushed forward one last time. Yondu’s pussy contracted and his cock released. With Yondu’s pussy squeezing so hard, Kraglin’s orgasm followed. Yondu was still as Kraglin pulled out. 

 

   “What? You tired now?” Kraglin asked.

 

   “Hush up,” Yondu mumbled. “I can’t feel my fucking legs.”

 

   “Then I did my job,” Kraglin chuckled. “I guess I should take that stone outta ya huh?”

 

   There was a pause.

 

   “Maybe later.” Yondu said.

  
  


  
  
  
  



End file.
